fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sailor Galaxia's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a Seedrian, a rabbit, and a bat descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying their wands. The first one was an 8-year-old Seedrian with light green skin, green hair with fuschia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a green dress and matching shoes with white cotton balls, similar to Tinker Bell's outfit. Her name was Cosmo the Plant. The second one was a 6-year-old with creamy fur, light brown markings around her face and at the tops of her ears, a white muzzle, a black nose, pink ear innards, brown eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, an aqua bodice, a matching skirt, and orange ballet slippers, similar to Thumbelina's outfit. Her name was Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo's friend. The third and last one was an 18-year-old bat with black bat wings, orange-tan skin, white fur, long eyelashes, aqua blue eyes, little pink lips, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing blue eye-shadow, a pink tube top with a single strap on her left shoulder and a matching short skirt, similar to Crysta's outfit. Her name was Rouge the Bat, Cosmo and Cream's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Mobian Girls!" Nathaniel announced. Cosmo was the first to land on her feet, Cream the next, and Rouge the last. "Mistress Cosmo, Mistress Cream, and Mistress Rouge!" Nathaniel finished. The Seedrian, rabbit, and bat flew over to the crib and looked at the hedgehog, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with peach skin, pink fur, pink quills, and green eyes, wearing a diaper, baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching hair band. Her name was Amy Rose. Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Rouge smiled. She, Cosmo, and Cream left the cradle and faced Edward and Giselle. "Your majesties!" said the Seedrian, rabbit, and bat, curtsying. Cosmo said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic green dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With emeralds upon her eyes Quills the color of the pinkest rose She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Cream's turn to grant Amy her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic aqua dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus:'' One gift, the gift of song'' Melody her whole life long Her nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Rouge's turn to grant Amy her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind, Edward and Giselle were alarmed by what was happening. Even the Mobian girls didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil Sailor Scout in its place. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs